You're My Flashlight
by Secret Life of Writing
Summary: Clementine invites Violet and Louis over for a sleepover, but Violet has a secret fear along with her major crush on the girl. Can Clem help her overcome it?


**So this story was originally supposed to be out like three weeks ago when I had originally been inspired. I had planned on finishing it in like two days, but my computer was being difficult, then I lost my inspiration and the stress of episode 4 was starting to get to me. I had wanted to post it last night, but I couldn't finish it in time. Seriously, I got like four hours of sleep, from trying to finish this. So I ended up finishing it today. I know you guys weren't expecting it, but it's technically late for my standards, so I apologize for the delay.**

** A few weeks ago I read this story called "You're the yellow bird that I've been waiting for" by beegum and it inspired me to write this. Plus the song flashlight once I heard it on the show The Worlds Best when it was sung by the TNT Boys. They rock that song.**

**But Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

_She wants me to come over for a sleepover. ME?! Well, Louis will be there too, but I still can't believe she asked me of all people. I guess Lee and AJ will be out of town for a day or two and said she could have some friends over. But still, she wants me there? I've never really been great at the whole...friends thing. What if I screw up or say something wrong. I don't know if I can do this. But god, I want to spend time with her so badly. Just the way her smile lit up when I told her I'd come, ugh just kill me now. My face felt like it was on fire when she hugged me. And the look Louis gave me. God, if he ever tells her, I swear I'll kill him. UGH! I'm such a fucking mess._

Violet sighed as she set down her book that she was writing in, placing her pencil inside to bookmark her page. The front cover was a dark blue with a large tree taking up most of the page and a heart in the middle of it. The cover sparkled with glitter used to interoperate stars against the deep blue background that seemed to drip down from branches as they intertwined with the sky. It was the journal her mom had bought her to write her thoughts in. After having to witness the death of her grandma, her therapist recommended keeping a journal to write her thoughts and feelings in, saying it might help her to write out her emotions. Violet thought it was stupid at first, but once she had tried it she found that she actually kind of enjoyed it. Writing really seemed to help her cope with a lot of things, things that she couldn't express to other people but needed to get off her chest.

She couldn't believe the weekend was already almost here. Clem had asked her on Monday at lunch, but now it was already Thursday night and tomorrow afternoon she'd be at her house. The week had flown by not leaving Violet much time to freak out, but now she felt like panicking. She was sleeping over at her crush's house. God, she'd never forgive herself if she messed this up. What would Clem think of her?

Violet shook her head to clear her mind of the negative thoughts. She took a deep breath. "Just get through tomorrow. You've got this." She told herself. She reached over and turned off her bedside lamp, then slipped under the covers of her bed. It was harder to fall asleep than she thought it would be, her mind unsettled with thoughts about her crush and how she wished they were more than just friends. But she knew she had fallen asleep at some point because she woke to the sound of her alarm the next morning.

It felt hard to focus all day, Violet also trying her hardest to avoid running into Clem. Plus she felt like she had forgotten to do something important today, but couldn't figure out what. She was freaking out too much. It was just a sleepover, she could handle that. What was there to be afraid of. "You worried your gonna make a fool of yourself in front of Clem?" Louis flashed a smile at her as he sat down across from her throwing his lunch down in front of him.

Violet sent him a glare. "No." But inside her mind was screaming yes.

"Then how come you keep avoiding her?" He shot back at her, a smirk plastered across his face.

Violet crossed her arms. "I'm not!"

"Right, because I always panic and rush down the hallway when my crush is calling my name." Louis mocked her.

"I'm done having this conversation with you!" Violet tried to get him to drop it and turned her head away. She wasn't going to admit that he was right. She had been avoiding Clem and felt guilty about it, but she felt incredibly nervous for later tonight.

"What are we talking about?" Brody asked as she walked up and took a seat next to Violet and Louis along with Marlon, Ruby, and Aasim.

"Violet's been ignoring Clem all day because of her massive crush on her." Louis casually blurted out.

"Louis, shut up!" Violet's face getting invaded with red.

"So, you going to tell her at the sleepover?" Brody asked as she unpacked her lunch and took a bite of her salad.

Marlon shook his head as he popped a chip in his mouth. "There's no way she'll do it."

"No, I'm not going to fucking tell her." Violet was getting frustrated with her friends pestering about her love life. "Can we just drop it already!"

"Drop what?" A voice called behind the blonde.

Violet immediately tensed at the voice and almost jumped out of her seat in a panic. "Nothing." She quickly responded, hoping she hadn't overheard anything.

Clem shrugged it off as she came and sat next to her, dropping her backpack down at her feet with a sigh. "Rough day today?" Brody asked the brunette.

Clem rubbed the back of her neck. "You could say that. Geometry is a killer."

"Amen to that," Marlon told her.

A smile appeared on Clem's face anyway. "But it'll be worth it for tonight. Right, Vi?" She turned to the blonde next to her.

Violet's face turned a slight shade of pink at the attention being put on her. "Oh, um...right." She said, uncertainty in her voice, slightly turning away from the younger girl hoping she didn't ask why she had been avoiding her.

Clem was about to ask her what was wrong when Louis cut in grabbing her attention.

"Hell yeah!" Louis cheered. "Tonight is going to be awesome! It will be if I'm there." He boasted to Clem. This would be her first sleepover since she moved here with Lee and AJ.

Violet couldn't help the anxiety that was building inside of her. She sure hoped that Louis was right.

* * *

Violet stood at the end of Clementine's driveway, the strap of her backpack slung over one shoulder as she stared at the front of the house. She looked at the front door and took in a deep breath and released a long exhale. This was it. Though she failed to notice the gray clouds darkening up ahead.

Violet walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. She waited a few seconds before she heard the sound of shuffling on the other side, then a crash and what sounded like the mumbled words of cursing before the door was opened to reveal the brunette that had originally invited her over.

"Vi, your hear!" Clem cheered, a bright smile on her face. She held the door open for the slightly taller girl. "Come on. Louis is already here."

Violet stepped in and took in the scene before her. She had only been here once before when Clem had first moved in and had invited everyone over to hang out. She tried to remember the details of what Clem had told her last time. Like how the staircase to the second floor was right by the front door, how the front door led straight into the dining room, how the kitchen and living room were on either side of it, and how the sliding glass door to the backyard was located in the living room.

Violet hadn't really been paying attention to what Clem had been saying to her if anything, as she aimlessly followed her to the living room. To caught up in trying to remember each room's design, that was until Louis's voice registered in her ears. "Took you long enough to get here with you living like two blocks away." Louis teased as he flashed her a smile.

Violet sent him a glare but didn't respond as she slipped off her backpack, noticing they were now in Clem's living room. Louis seated on the couch holding a Wii remote in his hand. "Come on were about to start a game of bowling." He impatiently tells Violet, wanting her and Clem to hurry up and get over there so they can start the game.

Clem rolls her eyes but sends Violet a smile. "You want anything to drink before we start." She asks walking over towards Louis who takes a sip from a can of Mountain Dew.

Violet follows and takes a seat on the couch next to Louis. She shakes her head. "Nah, I'm good."

Clem nods in approval before handing Violet a remote. Their hands barely brush against each other, but it still causes heat to rise to Violet's face. "Hope you don't mind, but we decided to play Wii sports," Clem told her.

"I-I don't mind," Violet told her. She could care less about what they did, as long as Clem was there with her.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you two." Louis declared with confidence as the game started.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Louis and Clem stood there shocked as Violet yet again landed another flawless strike. The narrator's voice calling out _"Nice Throw"_ as the screen replayed the falling of pins.

"How are you so good at this?" Clem stated as she swung the Wii remote straight out in front of her, causing the ball to roll down the lane and veer off right at the last second hitting the pins at an odd angle only knocking down seven.

Violet shrugged. "It's not really that hard. All you have to do is twist your wrist the right way and the ball curves right into the pocket." She explained like it was so simple, which it kind of was.

"Easy for you to say. All I end up with is a ball straight to the gutter." Louis told her as he swung only for the ball to take a sharp curve into the gutter, getting the fake crowd to give off sighs of disappointment.

Violet smirked. "What was that about 'wiping the floor with us'?" Violet mocked him which got a chuckle out of Clem.

"Very funny, Vi," Louis told her. "If this was real bowling you'd both be in trouble."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Violet said before standing and placing another perfect throw into the pocket of the headpin.

Just then the doorbell sounded. Clem hit pause on the game and grabbed a twenty dollar bill from off the coffee table that Violet hadn't noticed was there before. "Pizza guys here." She told them. When Violet gave her a slightly confused look Clem elaborated. "I ordered us a pizza before you got here."

Violet nodded and watched the girl in the baseball cap walk out of the room and to the front door.

Louis takes this opportunity to pester the blonde. "So Vi, when do you plan on asking her?"

Violet furrows her brows in confusion. "What?"

"You know... since you've been crushing on her since the moment you practically laid eyes on her." He grins at her.

Violet slaps his arm as her face turns red. "Louis, what the fuck!"

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks rubbing his arm. Violet had hit him harder than need, but in truth he probably deserved it.

"For being you...and no I'm not asking her. Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her and think she's cute," Louis stated with a smirk across his face.

Violet was ready to smack that look off his face again. "So? That doesn't mean..."

"Alright, I'm back!" Clem yelled as she walked back into the room cutting Violet short, pizza boxes in hand.

She sets them on the coffee table then grabs two separate movie cases. "Fast and Furious or Hunger Games?" She askes the two teens.

* * *

"Louis, you would probably be the first to die." Violet told him as they watched the bloodbath taking place at the center of the cornucopia on the screen.

Louis thought about it as they watched the gruesome fight scene and then saw Katniss run off into the woods. "Maybe...but you've gotta admit Clem would make a badass Katniss." He told the other two.

"I probably wouldn't last a day in any kind of survival situation," Clem told him.

Lous scoffed at the idea. "Are you kidding! Your an expert shot, I've seen it. You'd be taking out opponents left and right with a bow." His smirk grew wider. "And Violet can be Peeta."

Violet felt heat rise to her face at that. Something told her Louis didn't just pick her to be Peeta because they were both blondes.

"I, of course, could pull off an impressive Gale." He gestured to himself.

"Yeah in your dreams," Clem told him. Whether she chose to acknowledge his last comment or not, she didn't show it.

They watched as the group of Careers surrounded the tree that Katniss was in and failed at trying to attack her. Then the camera switched to show Peeta telling them to wait her out. Louis pointed at the screen and shouted out, "Hey look, it's Vi!"

Violet gave a frustrated groan, wishing he'd stop making these comments at the extent of her embarrassment. She knew he was only comparing her and Clem to the characters because Katniss and Peeta eventually got together. Though she had to admit, Clem would make a pretty good Katniss.

Luckily for her, Louis ended up falling asleep not too long afterward with a blanket from the couch draped over him. Leaving her and Clem alone in the dark to watch the rest of the movie. It ended about forty minutes later with Violet trying to fight the urge to fall asleep.

She heard Clem give a yawn of her own as she turned the TV off and stood up. "Did you bring a sleeping bag with you?" Clem asked her.

Violet's mind raced back to when she had packed her backpack earlier at home. She had left the house in such a hurry she had completely forgotten to grab it. "Shit! No, I forgot it." She admitted sheepishly.

Clem sent her a soft smile. "It's fine. You can just crash with me in my bed."

Violet's eyes widened at that and she felt her voice leave her throat. "W-what?" She squeaked out.

"Well unless you want to sleep with Louis on the couch, but I don't recommend it. It's really uncomfortable with more than one person." She half-joked.

"N-no, I-I mean It's fine. It's fine." Violet stammered out. God, she was doing it again. She inwardly cursed at herself trying not to sound like a fool in front of her crush.

Clem didn't seem to notice and instead smiled at the blonde. "Great! Come on."

Violet followed Clementine up the stairs grabbing her backpack on the way. Clem told her she could change into her pajamas in the upstairs bathroom, which was almost directly across the hall from the brunette's bedroom.

Emerging from the bathroom, Violet now wore an old faded band shirt and a pair of light gray sweatpants. She walked across the hall to Clem's bedroom, which now had the door wide open. She walked through and noticed how the brunette's name was painted across the white door in purple letters with a purple butterfly accompanying it.

She closes the door behind her and sets her backpack down. Then she takes notice of the rest of Clem's room. Not much of interest, just the normal things you would find. A desk in the corner of the room, a dresser with what looked like photos of her, Lee, and her adoptive brother AJ, and then her bed.

Violet realized Clem had already slipped under the covers wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. The sheets were a light blue color, the comforter on top a few shades darker. Violet gulped as she realized what came next. She mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. Come on, it was just a bed. Nothing to be afraid of. It wasn't like they would be forced to touch each other, there was plenty of room. But god, did she wish they could cuddle together under the blankets.

She shakes the thought away and works up the courage to slip under the covers with the younger girl. They're not too far from each other, but there's still some space between them. However Violet still feels like she's too close, but at the same time wishes they were closer.

As if Clem can hear her thoughts the girl shuffles a bit closer, there faces only inches away. "You know you have really pretty eyes," Clem tells her.

Violet has to turn away to avoid Clem seeing the blush that spreads across her face, her cheeks burn from the compliment. "I..uh...thanks. You..uh, You have r-really pretty eyes too."

What is she doing? Violet feels like her whole face is on fire. She blushes hard at hearing Clem giggle at her words. It fills her stomach with butterflies and she can't help but want that feeling again.

* * *

Violet wakes a few hours later to the low rumble of thunder outside. She gasps, bolting up and stares around the room. It's dark and the only sound is that of the rain droplets pelting the window and the roof of the house. Her heart starts to beat faster and a feeling of dread overtakes her as she realizes that Clem is absent from the spot beside her. In fact, the girl isn't anywhere in the room, but Violet can see that the door has been left open.

Violet grips the sheets harder as she hears the rain start to pick up outside, hearing the droplets pelt the roof harder and more frequently. She wishes Clem was with her right now, but she assumed the girl would be right back. A loud growl of thunder makes Violet think twice. She throws off the covers and makes her way out of the room in a rush of panic. She doesn't want to be alone and even Louis's company would be better than nothing.

She reaches the bottom of the stairs, but a noise from the kitchen grabs her attention. She makes her way there and is surprised to see Clem on her knees shuffling through the cabinet under the sink. "C-Clem?"

Violet's voice startles the girl in the baseball cap. "Shit, sorry Vi. Did I wake you?" She asks the blonde.

Violet shakes her head. "W-what are you doing?"

Clem then pulls out a flashlight from under the sink and shuts the cabinet door. "The storm caused the power to go out. I have to go fix it."

Violet's eyes widen in panic, but she tries to keep her voice calm. "O-Oh, I-I didn't know it was going to storm." That's what she had forgotten to do, check the weather. Of all the nights it had to storm it had to be this one. Then she registers what Clem just said. "Wait! You're going out in this weather!"

"Kind of have to Vi," Clem states as if it's no big deal. She looks up at the slightly taller girl and can see something isn't quite right. "You okay?"

Violet swallows, her throat feeling dry. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." She tried to play it off, but a noise from outside causes her to flinch.

Clem can tell somethings still wrong, but if Violet didn't want to tell her she wasn't going to push it. Instead, she invites the girl to come with her. "You can come with me if you want."

Violet nods. "All-alright."

They make their way to the back door after slipping on coats and boots to protect them from the rain, careful not to wake Louis who continues to snore from his spot on the couch. Clem opens the sliding glass door and steps out into the torrent of wind and water. Violet is hesitant to step outside but doesn't want to be left behind, so she reluctantly follows Clem into the downpour.

Violet knows it's early morning, maybe one, two o'clock. It's so dark outside, the formation of storm clouds not helping the lack of lighting. The raincoats not seeming to help all that much either as she can still feel water seep into spots of clothing causing her to shiver. Even though they don't have far to walk, Violet still feels drenched once they enter a sort of shed/garage that lay in the backyard.

Clem pushes the door open and they step in. Violet watches as she turns on a small light to illuminate the place. Now able to see Violet notices an assortment of tools strewn about on a shelf. A lawnmower sat in the middle of the shed along with a few rakes and shovels that stood against the wall in the corner. Then she sees what they came for sitting against the wall close to the entrance of the door, a generator.

"Hold this for me?" Clem asks as she hands Violet the flashlight.

Violet gladly accepts as she watches Clem get to work on the small machine. Taking a small gas can and topping off the generator just in case. She then plugs in an extension cord to the device and pushes a couple of buttons resulting in a small hum to emanate from the device.

"There, all done," Clem tells her, dusting off her hands and taking the flashlight back from Violet.

"Huh, I thought it'd be louder," Violet tells her.

"Some are pretty loud," Clem explains to her. "But they can be pretty quiet too."

"You've done this before?" Violet asks her.

"Yeah, once. Back at my friend's farm, the power went out and he showed me ho..."

But Clem didn't get to finish as a huge crash of thunder sounded. It caused Violet to jump. She gasped and rushed to grab onto Clem's hand out of instinct. Clem raised a brow in surprise. "Uh...Vi?"

Violet realized what she had done and her eyes widened. "I'm, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologizes and quickly let's go of the other girl's hand.

Violet grips her left arm with her right hand out of nervousness. Fuck, she's really screwed up now.

Clem is still staring at her. She opens her mouth to say something but is silenced from a harsh gust of wind. "Let's just get back inside first," Clem tells her.

Violet only nods, dreading the conversation that's going to take place.

They reach the backdoor and rush inside. Louis hadn't even stirred since they had been gone, still passed out in his position on the couch. Clem turns to Violet. "Why don't you take off your shoes and coat. I'll meet you upstairs after I put this away." She holds up the flashlight.

Violet can't bring herself to look at the brunette, so she simply nods and heads towards the stairs.

Violet sits anxiously on Clem's bed waiting for the younger girl to reappear. Her foot constantly taps against the bed as her anxiety takes hold from not having anyone present. Just then Clem enters the room carrying a mug of hot tea. She stops next to the bed and turns on her bedside lamp, now that it will actually work. Then she hands Violet the warm mug. "Here this'll warm you up."

Violet is surprised by the gesture, expecting Clem to flip out on her for what had happened, but she gladly accepts the cup anyway. "Oh..er...Thanks."

Clem sits down on the bed next to her and waits for Violet to take a sip of the herbal drink. She watches as Violet tenses when another roll of thunder sounds a slight whimper coming from the blonde. Violet puts down the drink on the end table, afraid she'll spill it from the way her hands want to shake. She still won't look Clem in the eye.

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about?" Clem asks the older girl, nothing about her voice showing any signs of anger.

Violet rubs her arm out of nervousness. "I-I don't want you to make fun of me." He voice is barely over a whisper.

Clem sends her an understanding look. "Vi, I would never laugh at you. It's alright, you can tell me."

Violet bites her lip, she can feel tears starting to form at the edges of her eyes. "I...I'm afraid of thunderstorms." She admits shamefully.

She goes on to continue as she feels tears start to slide down her face. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just g-got s-scared." She squeezes her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry Clem. I-I understand why you hate me."

Clem's eyes widen at that and she rests a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Whoa, Vi, I don't hate you."

Violet shook her head. "Yes, you do. There's no way you'd like me after that."

Clem tried to convince her otherwise. "Of course I still like you. I'm not going to hate you because your scared Vi."

Violet still didn't believe her. "Everyone I've ever known has made fun of me because I'm afraid of something as simple as thunder. Why would you be any different?"

She continued to ramble on, but Clem wasn't going to hear it. She grabbed Violet by the shoulders to get the other girl to look at her. "Vi, stop."

Violet paused with what she was saying and stared back at the brunette as tears still fell down her face. Clem didn't even hesitate and pulled the other girl closer connecting their lips in a kiss.

It lasts for a few seconds before Clem pulls away still holding onto the girl's shoulders. "Holy shit." Is all Violet can breathe out.

Clem gives a slight chuckle. "That's romantic."

"I mean...holy shit." It's all Violet has the words for at the moment. She can't believe that just happened.

"Now do you believe me?" Clem smiles at her.

"I...um...wow." Violet's mind is still trying to catch up to what just happened. She isn't sure what to say to that, so instead, she starts to find the carpet on Clem's floor to be very interesting.

"Is it really that much of a shock?" Clem jokes with her.

"I..um...Yeah, kind of. I can't believe you like me back."

Clem chuckles again. "Well to be fair, I've kind of had a crush on you for a while now. That's kind of why I asked you to come to this sleepover. I was hoping we'd get to spend some more time together."

"Oh." _Seriously, how have I not _noticed? _I bet Louis knew, what with all the teasing. Idiot. _Violet's thoughts are interrupted when a loud boom of thunder causes the whole house to shake. Not even thinking, Violet rushes forward and grips Clem's shirt and buries her face into the girl's shoulder.

Clem doesn't mind though. Instead, she wraps an arm around the slightly taller girl and pulls her in for a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here." She says as she hears Violet whimper slightly as lightning flashes outside. She can feel the girl's whole body tremble under her touch.

"Can I ask you something?" Violet hears Clem tell her, to which she nods. "Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?" But Clem realizes it might be a little too personal. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Violet shakes her head. "No, it's-it's fine."

She lets go of Clem and takes a deep breath. "I spent a lot of time at my grandma's house growing up, what with my dad being a drunk and my mom busy working three jobs. But after grandpa died, grandma just kinda...shut down, ya know."

She took a glance at Clem, then swallowed and continued on. "She'd spend all day rocking in her chair an-and I'd sit there at her feet as we watched TV. Sometimes she would start crying. I'd start to feel weird and just turn up the volume."

Violet gave a sigh and continued on. "Anyway, one day she left the den and came back with another chair and a .22 rifle. Set the rifle butt on the top of the chair, holding the barrel to her chest. She had trouble reaching the trigger this way...so she pulled out this really tacky, wooden, backscratcher... and used that to push the trigger in."

She looked back up at Clem who hadn't stopped listening. "So...yeah. Bang, right? Her body folded up and just, kept...rocking. My mom came to get me five hours later. I hadn't moved."

Before she could say anything else Clem pulled her in for another hug. Violet gladly accepted the embrace as tears brimmed her eyes again. "I'm so sorry Vi. I can't imagine what that must of been like for you."

"I, uh...thanks. I was eleven when it happened. I've been scared of thunderstorms ever since. The thunder reminds...reminds me of the loud noise of the gunshot." Violet explained. "I've never told anyone because everyone at my old school used to tease me about it."

Clem nodded in understanding, but a question came to mind. "But you never seem scared at school when it storms."

"That's because I'm with other people. I just don't like being alone when it storms. It-it's easier to handle when I'm with someone else." Violet blushed embarrassed. "That's why I grabbed your hand back in the shed. And why I came downstairs when you were in the kitchen. I-I didn't know it was going to storm." She admitted.

"Would you have stayed home if you'd known?" Clem asked.

"Probably. I didn't want anyone to find out," Violet admitted. She saw a look of disappointment flash across Clem's face. "But...I'm glad your here with me. It really makes me feel better."

Clem gave her a smile. "I'm glad your here with me too." Then she took Violet's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Violet smiled at the touch and didn't even flinch when another wave of thunder hit. Somehow, Clem was able to get her through the night.

* * *

Two weeks later.

_She gets me through the night. And now I'm not as scared anymore.__ I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top.  
Now I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop. 'Cause you light the way.__ I got all I need when I got you and I.  
I look around me and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're getting me through the night.  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes. I can't lie, it's a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're getting me through the night._

Violet closes her journal and sets it on her bed at her feet. Just then thunder sounds from outside and rain starts to pelt her window. She goes to reach for her phone, but it vibrates before she can grab it. She smiles seeing the picture of the person she was about to call. She swipes the screen to answer the Skype call. "Hey, how'd you know I was about to call you." She says to the girl in the baseball cap.

Clem smirks at her. "The thunder. You always call when a storm hits."

Violet feels her face flush. "Oh..um, sorry. I-I just like having you to talk to when no ones here." The thunder rolls once more and a bright flash can be seen outside as the lightning hits. Violet tenses, but relaxes at Clem's voice.

Clem gives her a soft smile. "Don't apologize, babe. I like talking with you. Plus I find it kind of cute."

Violet only turns redder at her girlfriend's words which gets a chuckle from Clem. "I'm only teasing. I love you, Vi."

Violet smiles at her words. "I love you too, Clem." She had nothing to fear with Clem to light her way.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this!**

**It was a huge stress reliever to write this with episode 4 making me such a wreck.**

**And just a heads up. No matter what happens I will finish my other story Shaded In, for all of you who read it. If I don't, you guys have permission to yell at me. :P**

**Secret Life of Writing Out! :)**


End file.
